Lovely Shades of Red
by Stardust314023
Summary: (Fem! Kirishima) When Bakugo was three years old, he saw a magical red cord tied around his finger. He noticed that the other end of the string was connected to a girl, but never got that chance to see who she was. It was until he was in high school when he learned what that meant. Cover art not mine.


Hello everyone! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction. Sorry if my grammar is not that good because English is not my first language. But I'll try to improve my writing, I promise!

If you're wondering why I genderbent Kirishima, it's because I wanted to write a MHA fanfic in the perspective of a girl, but with a 'manly' quirk and personality. Wouldn't that be cool?

Enough with this introduction and on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Prologue: A Faded Memory_**

This was one of his first childhood memory. This incident took place when he was three years old.

Katsuki sat at the backseat of the car, fast asleep. He snuggled into his mom's arms, who was also asleep. He buried his head in her sky blue sweatshirt, his blonde, spiky hair already disheveled. His dad watched over them through the rear – view window, smiling at their peaceful appearance. The radio played soft music in the background to fill the silence inside the small vehicle.

Suddenly, the car came into an abrupt stop. Both Katsuki and her mom jerked forward as his dad pulled over at the side of the road.

Katsuki jolted from his seat, he squinted against the sunshine that passed through the windshield. He looked outside, many people were crossing the road to get inside the huge buildings of the mall. His mom helped him unbuckle his seat belt and carried him into her arms. His dad soon followed after he locked their car.

Katsuki walked hand in hand with his mom as they strolled inside the shopping mall. They hopped onto the escalator to get to the second floor, Katsuki was amazed at how huge was this place. His mom gently squeezed his hand when they already reached the second floor. There were more stores, each glass windows displayed dresses, shoes, phones, televisions, even kitchen appliances. The family stopped in front of a toy store, where All Might toys and action figures were sold.

Katsuki's eyes were hooked on the store, it was like calling him to come inside. He walked towards the store, and was even more amazed. It was like a cartoon – colored adventure world. There were beanbags, toys, slides that twirled around the ceiling and a ball pit full of multi colored balls. Around him, there were many kids playing. Young kids rode on the mechanical unicorns rides, a group of boys played on the arcade machine, and a father attempted to get his son an All Might toy from the claw machine.

There were TV monitors displaying All Might fighting off four villains at once, he stood there and watched the battle, cheering for All Might. As usual, the heroes always win, he clapped to celebrate the victory of his favorite hero.

It was at that moment when he had enough. He was about to go back to his parents, but he couldn'tfind them. He looked around him, but everyone was a stranger to him.

"Mommy? Mommy?" his lips quivered. He froze when he realized that his parents weren't with him. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he imagined his parents already went home without him.

But he mustered enough courage to find them, he wipe off his tears with his fists and began walking. When he made it out of the toy store, he kept walking. He stared at every adult that passed by, just in case it was his parents. He wandered for what felt like hours, until he finally gave up. He found himself standing in front of the same shop where they stopped before. He slumped his back on the glass wall and sat there, feeling tired. He muffled his sobs with his hands, afraid that a villain might kidnap him if he was too loud. He watched everyone who would walk by, wishing that his parents would come and pick him up.

Suddenly, he felt something weird, as if something was tugging him. He looked down at his left hand and noticed a red cord tied around his pinky. He touched it, the cord was elastic, and it seemed to glow and glitter, like magic. He had never seen anything like it before, which once again amazed him.

He looked down on the floor, the red string extended all the way to the other side of the mall. It slightly tugged again. Curiously, he got up and decided to followed the string. Who knows what was at the other end of the string, maybe it's his mom, or All Might. He followed the direction of the red cord, he rode down the escalator alone. He felt it tugging again, this time, it's much stronger. He kept walking in a straight direction, not minding the confused looks from the group of families and friends who passed by.

The string led him to the center of the mall, there was a beautiful fountain spilling out water from an angel sculpture holding a vase. Katsuki noticed the string passed through the fountain, which meant that it must be connected to someone on the other side. It tugged again, so strong that he was almost pulled by it. He was so excited, he wasted no time. He made his away around the fountain, the length of the string shortened as he moved.

Moments later, he made it. He made it to the other end of the string. But he made a face at his discovery. It wasn't his mom, or dad, or even All Might. Standing there, about thirty steps away from him, was a girl. She was facing away from him, all he could see were her long, dark hair swaying in the cool breeze.

He didn't knew her. He had never met someone with a hair as beautiful as that, and besides, he has never met any other girl beside her mom. It would be weird if it's his sister, if he ever had one. Once again, he stared down at his pinky, then back at the girl. He stared at her finger for a while, there's also a red string tied on it. It took him a while to convince himself that it's true. Both of their strings were connected to each other.

He was about to take a step, he wanted to walk up to her when he heard something.

"Katsuki!"

It was her mom. When he turned around, he was engulfed in her mom's warm embrace. She began feeling emotional, she held him tighter than she ever did before. His dad bent down and hugged him too, a worried look spread across his face.

"Thanks goodness we found you!" her mom cried. "We've been looking everywhere for you…"

Confused, Katsuki had no choice but to hug them back. He was so young to understand how worried his mom was. He instantly let go and looked behind him, but she was gone. The red string around his finger magically disappeared too.

Who is she? And what does that red string mean? Why, out of all the people in the world, it was connected to her? Will they ever meet each other again? Even if this memory…began to fade away?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Any thoughts about the next chapters? Suggestions? Or maybe advices you can give me? Just leave it in the review. And don't forget to follow and favorite for the first chapter of Lovely Shades of Red. Bye!


End file.
